New Universe 7
by Overlord Hater
Summary: Kakarot requested a new universe and he got one! Dropped at the beginning of Earth he has been apart of some major DC events and shaped the world into what it is today. Now he must leave his universe or primarily Earth, in the hands of the Justice league. What will he do when he sees his planet ruled by a certain kryptonian and all his work undone by the heroes.[injustice verse]
1. Chapter 1

New story, kind of a different Kakarot and Hopefully another great idea, well it is a great idea in my head.

Back story chapter and a little bit of an intro to what comes next and also I don't know which universe this is, beginning from justice league unlimited and the rest on how Superman takes over.

Thanks for reading and all the support for my other stories!

* * *

Kakarot POV

I am Kakarot, the god of Destruction. I got this job about...geez I lost track of how much time passed since I became a god, my family has been gone for a very long time and no descendants with saiyan blood exist no more. Well there is my son Gohan but hes become a scholar and a 'superhero' to the humans in China. Kind of fitting since these metahumans began popping up all over the world, I haven't done anything to stop them because to be honest, humans are the least of my concerns.

Earth is my planet and as long as the humans stay away from my sanctuary then we have no problems. Good thing I put my sanctuary in the artic, a good hiding place for all the animals they thought went extinct and a good food source for when I'm in the mood for some dinosaur meat. Whis says I should mingle with the humans but look what that got me, a son who wants to play hero. At least I don't have to deal with that crazy lady, I have no idea what I saw in her, oh right! She seduced me with food, hilarious!

Even though I am the god of Destruction, the people of Earth praise me. Shocking, right? I think because I saved their planet from utter destruction a couple of times but that's a few stories for another time. I have Whis helping me of course but we have a close connection since me not being able to sleep for a few decades like the last guy, he cooks and I practice my godly techniques until he deems they are satisfactory. Funny thing is I have been flying through his lessons a lot faster than beerus could, Whis wants me to embrace my god power but I can handle being just me until a situation calls for it.

Immortality sucks but it has its perks. I saw the rise of humans and laughed when they discovered the wheel, I saw them form tribes to survive and build cities to grow. Although it was interesting, they do tend to follow one person's orders, I guess they feared their lives when a bunch of swords were aimed at their necks. Still didn't stop the pointless killing, rape, pillaging, and wars.

They did make sacrifices to gods that didn't exist...until I ran into some messing destroying my planet with fires and creating monsters for fun. No one inserts their power on my planet. I appeared on their mountain welcoming until I ran into an old man named Zeus, next thing I know I'm slamming him into the ground and nearly killing him even if they were saying they were immortal but... a 'god' pleading for his life was hilarious. After straightening them out I relaxed for the rest of the millennia, made a few friends with the amazons, learned some magic but I left most of it to Whis because that's his specialty. I made more friends in the other parts of the universe, from the gods of New Genesis and Apokolips to the lantern corps.

I did run into some bad civilizations along the way mainly the Kryptonians, annoying bunch if you ask me. Whis and I paid them a visit, we were instantly treated with disrespect and mocked. By this time the entire universe knew who I was and they all knew to never mess with me, so I blew the planet up. I watched that stupid planet explode and I saw two ships heading away from the planet, I ignored them and what happened, one of those bastards landed on MY planet. Ha!

Sorry about those Martians though, they had good places to relax.

But after seeing the Kryptonians abilities appear, my plan was one step closer to being complete. With the Queen Hippolyta's daughter training since she was born, those Thanagarian appearing on Earth and several metahumans appearing. I might have something that can make my life a bit more interesting and fun to watch. What's an immortal god have left to do but have some fun. Also its getting pretty bad watching Gohan do those poses, everyone instantly knew he was my son when he went ssj against Darkseid. That's how I made a new friend that day.

but for now, I need to gather some people together...[laughs].

Pov end

We find seven of our heroes gathered in front of a destroyed military base listening to the green humanoid alien telling them of his past encounter with the new enemy that threatens earth. The entire planet was covered in clouds and tall machines attacked the humans but since Superman disabled the nukes, all earth weaponry was proven obsolete against the enemy that wiped out the Martians.

"So we all understand the plan?" Superman asked, everyone nodded and began to leave until they could hear aliens flyers rushing their position. They all prepared to defend themselves but a bright light engulfed the entire collection until nothing but ashes remained. They all looked to the cliff and saw a man in armor but his lower half GI pants. His feet were in black boots ( Goku shoes in super) and black gloves. His cloak flapped in the wind and his red eyes focused on the group. He jumped off the cliff and gently landed on the ground, immediately recognizing him Diana knelt to one knee.

"Lord Kakarot" she said, the Martian bowed out of respect but the others simply looked tensed around the new comer. Kakarot chuckled and folded his arms.

"Good, most of you are here" he said, they were missing a certain king from the ocean but he mattered little.

"No offense lord Kakarot, but why have you not stopped this invasion yet" Superman looked at Wonderwoman in shock and confusion. If he could barely hurt these machines then what could the sleek man do against the entire invasion.

"I needed to see what you all can do, think of this as an evaluation of your skills Diana"

"But lives are lost the longer you do nothing! if you can stop this then do it!" John Stewart shouted, Kakarot looked at the green lantern in amusement.

"I take you must be new to the corps?" he said "I'll let you get by with that one, Diana knows I care little for the life on this planet. Just the planet itself so forgive me if a few humans are lost when there are billions left on this rock, sorry but I've seen these guys wage war in the name of a god that doesn't exist. Its actually funny" he laughed, Diana didn't question his logic, he was the one who made her gods bow down to him and give her people new lives. Or so the stories were told.

"How can you even say that?" Superman asked, disgusted someone with that much power would not help people.

"Because Kryptonian in their eyes I am a hero but the smart ones know we have a common mission, to protect Earth"

"We are wasting time" Batman said

"Right, save the planet 'heroes' my son has china covered so focus on clearing up the sky. I'll be watching" he smirked and rose into the sky, the seven heroes flew away from the area and put the strange man in the back of their minds until the people were safe.

 **A few hours later**

"The mothership is getting away!" Flash shouted, they had just been rescued by Batman of all people and defeated all the aliens. Superman had learn they used him to lower Earth's defenses and J'onn was reminded he had failed his people. Kakarot saw everything with the help of Whis and laughed when he saw the ship try to escape from his planet.

"No!" J'onn said, he wanted his revenge, John Stewart was checking to see if any lanterns could track it once it left the system but they had no one within range. Superman debated flying after it and Wonderwoman was waiting for a certain saiyan.

"Wow! This place looks horrible" Kakarot said, appearing out of nowhere and surveying the damage. He could see a few remains and bodies buried under rubble and fires burning across the city "Good job though"

"My lord, they are escaping" Diana pointed to the ship leaving the atmosphere.

"Oh? Forgot about them" he raised his hand and produced a small ball of purple energy the size of a soccer ball "here we go" he said and casually threw the ball in the direction of the ship. Everyone watched the ball disappear but reappear in a flash of purple light before it quickly disappeared again.

"And done" he turned to the heroes" You guys are terrible" they shouldn't of cared but Diana seemed hurt.

"Like your opinion matters" Green lantern said, next thing he felt was a fist buried in his stomach and a hand smashing his head into the ground. Kakarot held his head in his hand before smashing it into the ground again then held him up again. John's face was bleeding and Superman could tell he broke a few of John's ribs, Kakarot looked into his green eyes with a smirk.

"The guardians lowered their standards it seems" he said "apologize" he ordered but the lantern remained quiet, Kakarot shrugged and smashed his face into the ground again, John tried to make a shield but it was weak when his head was swelling up "I'm waiting" he sang.

"Stop!" Superman ordered but Diana held him back, not getting his apology he dropped the lanterns head.

"As I was saying, you all were terrible. Diana and J'onn get caught, the kryptonian and Thanagarian charge straight into battle leading to their capture and the flash with lantern don't work well with each other" he said.

"The NORMAL man saved all of your asses! What does that say about the rest of you?" He looked at Batman " by the way smart thinking on your part, obviously you're the brains of this whole group of misfits" The praise was unwanted but Bruce accepted it.

"We get it already!" Hawkgirl said, annoyed she was being mocked by this strange man.

"Good because I need all of you to protect this planet" Diana looked up to see Kakarot staring at the city.

"Are you leaving Kakarot?" she asked.

"Yes princess, I'm leaving for some important business. I'll be gone for a while so..."

"The threats that know you are here, they'll attack us when you leave?" Batman asked, he needed to know if Gotham would be in danger in the foreseeable future.

"Correct Batman, My 'allies' will not waste their opportunity to conquer this planet. Shockingly this place holds some dark dangerous secrets only I know but it would spark their curiosities to see why I protect this planet. Diana's gods will begin to make their presence known again and a few other forgotten foes will want to make a come back" He looked at the group formed before him.

"That's why you wanted us together, to save your planet" Clark said.

"Yes and no, I can easily defend this rock but I wont be able to once I am gone. The last time I left it didn't end so well for Earth" he chuckled.

"What happened?"

"An asteroid may have hit the planet" He said, smiling. He recalled when he was assigned to a new universe 7 after getting tired of his original universe, his family was dead and it was too boring to even stay there. He requested a new universe from zeno and it was just his luck he got the experimental one that started with an explosion. Universe 7 was changed and all new fun and exciting activities opened up for the god. That's how he ended up seeing everything on Earth and causing a few major events that led up to New Genesis forming and MAYBE the reason why a certain parallax was trapped in a green battery.

"Wait, that's what happened?!" Flash shouted in shock, their whole history may have been influenced by this man with a tail, HELL he could have even created them!

'No flash, he did not create humans. He is a destroyer of worlds and stories of him destroying planets with just the tap of his finger frighten the entire universe' Flash shuddered when he heard the Martian speak in his head.

"Eh, yeah" he said "With new metahumans popping up across the planet, recruit them or lock them up its all on you. Just keep the planet safe and we wont have any problems when I come back. I might even give you a reward" He walked away from the group and a groaning green lantern holding his face.

"Diana?" Wonderwoman followed the saiyan until they were alone "What happened back home?"

"I stole this armor" she gestured the outfit of a 'warrior' " I'm sure they wont welcome me back, not after disobeying my mother" Kakarot saw the sadness appear on her face and placed a supportive shoulder on her.

"You can always stay at my sanctuary"

"Really?" she asked, excited because she only visited the hidden world once as a teenager.

"But, you have to take care of my home, mainly my senzu trees. Do that and you will always have a home" She smiled and gave him a hug, Kakarot rolled his eyes and returned it. They released each other a few seconds later and smiled at each other.

"Now go join your new friends and remember" he paused " protect this planet, I don't care for the humans but keep my sanctuary and this planet safe" she nodded and walked away. "I'll try to talk to your mother before I leave, goodbye Diana see you in a few years"

"Goodbye Kakarot" She returned to the group but Batman was missing.

"You don't trust them, do you?" Kakarot heard the human standing next to him.

"Of course not, what they are doing is innocent but how long before start they taking over. If your history has taught me anything, you don't trust people with too much power" They tried to build androids like his previous universe but that failed horribly, so they kept their distance from the planet and the people of Earth praised him for stopping threats to their existence.

"Like you?"

"Your people have had thousands of years to get use to me, I know not to get involved with their drama. It saves me from a headache" He looked at the dark knight "Watch them, Learn their weaknesses and when they turn destroy them"

"I don't kill" he said, Kakarot chuckled.

"That's a shame, usually saves you a few years of peace before the next threat shows up. Good luck with that ideal, it never works out for the hero" He turned to walk away.

"They could have heard you" He saw Superman trying to listen in and Hawkgirl looking right at them.

"Our secret is safe, its up to you to keep it that way" Kakarot disappeared and Batman returned to the group. Flash was cheering and telling Diana about Man's world, they looked at Batman expecting an explanation.

"What did you talk to him about?" Clark asked.

"How we can protect the Earth and the people living on it" He lied.

"I knew he had a soft spot for some of them" Diana said, obviously not seeing the lie like the others.

"Lets get to work then!" Superman said, they all rushed to help save the people and help out across the globe, Batman though returned to an untouched Gotham and planned for the approaching night and possibly the future.

* * *

"Ready Whis!" Kakarot walked into the throne room of the Amazon queen and saw his teacher sitting at the table filled with Olympic gods and the queen herself.

"Already?" He sadly said, he stood up from the table and walked next to his god. The gods of Olympus said their goodbyes, a few with handshakes but the goddess of love with a passionate kiss. He saw Ares and Hades hiding smiles from him, obviously thinking what to do when he leaves and have fun with the humans. The other goddesses gave him a salute, mainly the warrior ones like Athena. Zeus and Hera bowed to the saiyan and left when their children all disappeared. Hippolyta walked to the saiyan and gave him a polite kiss on the cheek.

"When you will return?"

"I don't know, these things usually take a few years, maybe a decade but It will be a long time"

"Might even take a century" Whis added in with a smile.

"Why did you say that?!" Kakarot whined, there was no way he was sticking around for a hundred years...unless they had some great entertainment this time.

"Just saying, you've been waiting for a few million years for anything to happen. It wont hurt to wait longer"

"Heh, few is the last word I would ever use" He turned to Hippolyta "Don't worry about your daughter, I gave her shelter in my sanctuary"

"Thank you, It saddens me to have to ban her from Themiscyra but we have laws for a reason"

"Maybe later you can bring her back and say I ordered it"

"Yes I can, I just have to give it time before she can return. My people will not be so forgiving"

"That's an understatement, I'll see you in a few years my queen" he said "Have a peaceful rule" She said goodbye one more time and left the room.

"Lets get this over with"

"Quit crying, you might even run into that little saiyan girl again" he joked, Kakarot instantly recalled a woman transforming into a hulking figure with breasts.

"Female Broly?!"

"That's the one!" he said, laughing at Kakarot's expression "And we're off!" He tapped his staff on the ground and surrounded them in a ball of lights with various colors. The ball hovered off the ground and shot through the open roof and into the sky, it raced passed cities and people cheered when they saw the light racing by thinking it was a shooting star. The light shot into the sky and towards the moon, it passed the light side and went deep into the dark zone before flying through a door leading to their meeting. The door's stone slabs slowly closed until it shut and left universe 7 without its god of destruction.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **I wanted Kakarot to come off as a jerk because my dude has been in this new universe for millions of years, he's no longer cocky but he barely tolerates some humans thinking they were better than him. Also the sanctuary is a second world or a second earth filled with animals he has brought from other worlds or his original world. Gods of Earth fear Kakarot so they would hesitate to make themselves known and I thought it would be funny for Kakarot to show the fake gods whos planet they are on.**

 **Also not hating on Gohan, just the superhero one when he did those funny poses. Imagine him doing that in front of Batman! I like Gohan but he wouldn't be a great son for Kakarot because Kakarot is a saiyan first before a father. Like Vegeta when he took some time to get use to being a father, it takes time but then again Kakarot has had a LOT of time.**

 **He left his original universe 7 because it was boring, he's not like Beerus and sleep for whatever time limit. My saiyan only needs a few hours so what else is there to do but explore the universe and manipulate a few events in the comics.**

 **Next chapter will be about Gohan's career as a hero and how the world handled the league. Since Batman was always paranoid, why not make him aware of a possible future. The world knows who Kakarot is and the governments are smart enough to not fuck with him, Kakarot doesn't generally care for human life but he does care for the balance he had set in the universe and on Earth.**

 **Also I might do only one pairing but I have no idea who would want a relationship with the god of destruction. LOL!**

 **Anyways Thanks for reading and supporting me.**

 **As always, suggestions welcomed**

 **Please leave a review Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

And lets do this!

Also for Gohan I have a reason for him being in the new universe, he existed in the original universe but was not a half saiyan because kakarot did not like chi-chi (obvious reasons). Gohan was a potentially strong human but like the anime, he stopped fighting and studied but he tried to act like a hero to his city and fight with the Z-fighters making Kakarot annoyed. The person in my new universe 7 is actually not gohan but he reminds Kakarot of the annoying human from his past and since he does not care about his own brat, he doesn't know his name or cares to even learn it but does acknowledge his existence...to an extent.

Gohan grew up without his father, somewhat like the canon, but he knew who his father was. After seeing his father not help save the humans from the crimes they commit, he vowed to protect the people of his home, China, mainly Beijing and hopefully not be connected to his father by the people. Unfortunately when Darkseid showed up his helmet was shattered and he transformed in a ssj2.

He fought hard but in the end his father was the hero of that battle and easily handled Darkseid and secretly made a pact with the ruler of Apokolips (because of reasons explained in later chapters). The world didn't know who he was but they knew he was connected with Kakarot, after a few years of fighting crime he is now approached by the justice league.

Now lets get started

* * *

Above the streets of a sunny day in Beijing sat the Great Saiyaman looking over his city with a smile as a new year was introduced to the city he loved so much, he saw red lanterns hanging above the streets, dancers twirling during the parade and the most important thing, no crimes at the moment. It felt great to help people, some children saw him and began cheering for him, jumping in the air and waving at him with smiles.

He waved back but stopped when he saw them look in his direction in awe.

"What?" He turned around and saw two figures hovering in the air, a woman with a 'w' on her chest and man with a huge 's' on his chest as well but he had cape to add to the blue "Oh, you guys"

"We come in peace saiyaman" Clark said, landing softly on the ground, Diana was looking at the parade in awe before facing the hero of Beijing.

"Okay? What brings you to my beloved city?" he asked "If you're here for the parade then I suggest trying the food, enough to sway gods" he mumbled the last part.

"Oh no, we just got through helping the people rebuild after the invasion, no time for us to celebrate"

"That was an invasion? Those aliens didn't even know what to do when they faced me" he bragged, he had so much fun that day, running all over the country clearing space ships and weird factories. No one could stop him.

"That would explain why he wasn't with us when we fought the mother ship" Diana said "Luckily Kakarot was able to stop it from fleeing"

"Of course he would show up at the last minute" Saiyaman said, crossing his arms and a frown appearing on his face. The others could see that the hero must have had a previous encounter before. "Always lets people die but when he intervenes he saves the day and people see him as a hero, it irritates me how a monster like him would even be liked"

"I take it you don't agree with Kakarot like we do" Superman said, saiyaman turned around interested "We're hoping to change that"

"I'm listening" he said after a few moments, anything to help people was always important.

"We are putting a team together" he began" to protect the citizens of Earth" Saiyaman laughed at the idea.

"And Kakarot is letting you form this security force?" He said in disbelief.

"Kakarot was the one who got us all together, we all worked together to save the planet" Diana quickly defended the god.

"And let me guess, he showed up near the end?" He asked knowingly.

"Yes but now we can ensure nothing can harm the planet" she reasoned

"We would protect the people?"

"Yes, there are heroes popping up all over the planet, if we can gather them then we can ensure no one on Earth is ever hurt again or at least advert potential disasters"

"Really? And what is this team called?" he asked.

"Well..." he paused " we've decided to call it the Justice league" Saiyaman laughed at the name and wiped the tears from his eyes after a few moments.

"That's a good one" the thought wasn't far fetched as most would believe, the idea of a league working together to help those that need help. The world wouldn't like it but the needs of many outshine the powerful, maybe there ca be an age of peace. An era without Kakarot, this idea was worth making happen and he would not throw it away "If you guys are committed to this idea, then I want to help. I've done enough for this city, I want to help the world"

"Great! With your help we can make this world a better place" Superman said.

saiyaman looked one more time at his city before rising into the air with the two heroes.

'What could go wrong?' he thought, smiling along the way.

Oh you foolish boy

* * *

Location: Unknown

In the middle of any known universe sat a beautiful palace with four stone columns, each having a round ball of a universe sitting on top of each one. The building itself was white in design and had a ancient oriental design to it. The ground itself was like glass, showing planets and the stars everywhere one would look. Two guards stood watch over the ancient temple, they stood above 6ft and their faces mostly covered by their eyes remained narrowed. Their purple robes with yellow designs were crisp in the artificial light. their metal like arms were behind them unmoving, and the on their heads was a golden antenna.

In front of them a white portal opened and two figures walked through, one bored and the other yawning.

"I can feel my age catching up to me already" Kakarot said, stretching.

"We've only been here for ten seconds" Whis said, walking past the guards and into the building.

"I know" he said "We got the reports ready?" Whis flicked his wrist and a tablet appeared in his hand.

"Good, maybe we can cut this short by a few years" Kakarot said, they walked past more guards and entered a room with a huge table that had twelve chairs and throne that had the same guards standing on each side. The people in the room all looked at the saiyan walking through the doors and plop in his custom chair. The chair had red cushions and a comfy pillow for when Kakarot would fall asleep.

"Nice of you to join us Kakarot" Kakarot looked at the fat cat humanoid next to him with a frown.

"Careful Champa, I might kill you next" he said, he smirked a bit when the fat cat slammed his fist on the table but nothing shook.

"Why yo-!"

"ENOUGH!" The woman next to him ordered and smacked him in the head making Kakarot laugh at the scene.

"I've missed you Vados" he said to the woman with a long white ponytail and had angel robes that were green with the universe 6 symbol on her dress "You should come work for me, I can sure use the extra company" he said, giving the angel a wink.

"She would never wor-"

"But what about Whis?" she said, batting her eyelashes at the saiyan

"WHAT?"

"He wouldn't mind, as long as we keep it down" he flirted

"I'll think about" she said, shocking her own god further

"Don't tease a saiyan god dear, it hurts just imaging what I would do to you" he said, internally laughing at the shocked and angry face of Champa. The fat cat was just about to fight Kakarot when the same doors opened and a small figure floated through with the creepiest smile Kakarot has ever seen on such a person. He and the other gods stood as one together and bowed to the figure as he floated to his throne.

"You may be seated" They all sat in their chairs and looked at the small angel next to the smaller person smiling at everyone. Kakarot observed the small figure to look exactly like the guards but more like a child while the angel next to him had the white hair most angels had but he was shorter than all of them.

"Hi everyone!" The small figure shouted in joy and innocence.

"Hello Zeno-sama" They all said together except for Kakarot. He gave the little guy a smile and waved much to the annoyance of everyone.

"Welcome back everyone, it has been a millennia since the last meeting and hopefully you all have something unique to report. We all want to know what has happened in your respective universes and see if we can improve it for the better" he looked at the god of universe 1 with his supreme kai and angel "you may go first Iwen" The figure's head was completely covered in hair but he had pink skin with his ears pointing out. His white eyes reminded the saiyan of but only by the eyes.

His angel was fatter than the others and his facial features were more welcoming.

 _'And now we wait and listen'_ Kakarot thought as he listened to Iwan start with planet number 1 of his universe _'I need something to drink'_ he thought and waved over one of the servants, a few minutes later he had a huge jug of angel juice.

 _10 years later_

Universe 7 or mainly Earth was the pinnacle of peace and justice across space, as predicted the forces of evil tried to attack Earth but were stopped by the powerful Justice league and her heroes continued to protect the people of Earth even when the humans feared their ever rising power. 'Gohan' was regarded as an all time great like superman and the other founding members, the world welcomed and feared them at the same time but they continued to be their saviors when they were under attack by criminals or villains. That was the way of life for the past ten years but it all changed...

When the villain finally broke the hero.

Superman killed his wife and unborn child thus leading to a new world order, he had the support of saiyaman and Wonderwoman along with a lot of heroes who wanted to stop the violence. He forced governments to comply to their orders and exposed the heroes who did not want to help him. It all led to the hero and villain community splitting and picking between the Batman and the high chancellor, superman. Batman's insurgency was fighting a losing battle against Superman, even with the creation of the green pills they could not recover fast enough to deal a heavy blow to Superman's regime. The planet cowered under the might of Superman and no one could stop the powerful being, not even the lantern corps. could.

The entire universe knew Superman ruled Earth but they tried anyway to get its secrets, all failures and bodies piled up. No one could stop Superman, not with a saiyan and other demigods by his side. They were gods among man.

Location:Unknown

"And that is all Universe 12 has done since the last meeting, we are currently making ways to nsure less planets are destroyed so life can fully flourish under guidance" Gene, a fish like humanoid concluded and made the images disappear of the last planet. Zeno clapped his hands in joy at seeing another universe doing so well and the great priest clapped with him as well. Everyone in the room looked bored for the last ten years with nothing interesting happening, well everyone who wasn't a robot or had fur covering their entire face.

Kakarot opened his eyes when he sensed many eyes looking at him, he scanned the room and saw bored faces looking interested and waiting for him to present his progress.

"Kakarot of the new experimental universe 7, please present your findings and discoveries" The grand priest said, Kakarot stretched his muscles before he and Whis stood and walked to the front of the room. Whis tapped his staff into the ground a bright light exploded forth and showed a sphere containing multiple galaxies and a bright light shining at the edge of it.

"Universe 7 has grown past our expectations, 2 meetings ago life was barely forming but since our time is accelerated, it has been a few billion years and a LOT has changed" images formed all over the sphere showing important figures and societies "Because I am not tied to a Kai, I needed to get involved with civilizations developments and ensure they fit into their roles for the sake of the universe, well after we lost the first one"

"You mean the 'gods' and their technological age of advancement?, we only heard a few snippets of them rising to power in the meeting two millennia ago , our time" Grand priest said.

 **Now universe 7's time is increased exponentially because the Omni king and grand priest wanted to see results of their new universe model so time frames are a huge gap when Kakarot is talking about how long some things took to form. Remember he was there after the big bang so he had to wait for things to happen and since the gods meet every 1000 years they decided to speed a few things up. There has only been three meetings since universe 7 was replaced and Kakarot has been involved with the old gods war and formations of present dc events, heroes, and civilizations.**

"We intervened and destroyed most of them because we had several delicate projects already growing in other places, father" Whis answered

"The reason we destroyed them was after 20 billion years they were still fighting so I decided to increase their downfall " Images of Kakarot blowing up planets and heading towards their home planet to finish the job.

"I don't know, it seemed the old gods were a better option" Sidra, god of universe 9 said.

"I cant have only one race ruling the entire universe, unknowingly their destruction sent a wave of energy over the entire universe creating weaker gods on other planets like Earth and new life created everywhere else. It made my job a lot easier but more complicated"

"How? You had an empty universe without the use of KI as a life source" Helles, goddess of universe 2 said, looking at the images of multiple worlds growing.

"Apparently My energy mixed with those energies of the old gods created a well of energy we call the 'Source', it began affecting specific individuals after a few billion years" He pointed to images of New Genesis and Apokolips leaders all show casing their powers "Then Earth finally started picking up, I had humans fighting each other on a global scale until present time 'heroes' began showing up and the rest is not important because another issue has come up and this part is going to take a long time" He said, he gave them the brief back story of the state of his universe now he had to address another subject that could take another 2 years to cover and explain.

"I'm sure it isn't an issue" Grand priest said, Whis chuckled and tapped his staff on the ground and the sphere divided into two sphered then into four, eight, sixteen, 32 and so forth" Oh my" he said watching as the universe grew smaller and grow in numbers.

"Apparently I have unintentionally created" he pointed at the huge collection of spheres" the multiverse"

The entire room went quiet, everyone looked at the saiyan as if he lost his mind. The Omni king was staring at the display in awe but Kakarot's attention was focused on the angel next to him. He may not be as strong as the little child but he was the greatest manipulator he had come to known since he joined the roster of gods, from trying to destroy all of the universes in a tournament to bending rules for himself.

"Explain Kakarot, we have all the time in the unknown" he simply said, Kakarot gave him a smile and opened the first universe, the one he shaped to fit the way he wanted

* * *

And done!

I still have a few things to explain but I wanted to get this out of my head, make sure Kakarot has everything covered.

Thanks for reading

as always, suggestions welcomed

Please leave a review


End file.
